


Night Shift

by OrangeTVAddict



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTVAddict/pseuds/OrangeTVAddict
Summary: During a gruelling night shift accidentally crawling into bed with your boss probably won’t end well... or does it.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new and I know there aren’t many melendaire fics so I’m just going to upload all the ones I’ve written previously. I don’t really write melendaire anymore cause the show writers paired Melendez with Lim.

Chapter 1

Claire was having a horrible night, she was on night shift with Lim and somehow Lim never slept and was perfectly fine with that.

They had just finished their surgery on the man who was currently being a massive pain in her ass as he kept coding but no one knew why?

They seemed to have fixed the problem that will be until she gets paged in probably 15 minutes, but she decided 15 minutes in an on-call room would be better than none at all.

She headed to the closest on call room and opened the door, she proceeded to take of her shoes and top when she heard the familiar shriek of a pager, she looked to hers it wasn’t her, thank god...

Seconds later her sleep deprived brain realised if it wasn’t her then who’s pager was it.

A dark figure rose from the bed and headed to the door clearly not awake enough to realise Claire and her half nakedness standing next to them.

The black figure moved to head out the room however due to the pitch black of the on-call room she didn’t notice the figure walk straight into her.

“Oh sorry... I...I didn’t realise there was someone else here.” A man clearly recognisable as dr Melendez said whilst still holding onto her for balance, the heat from his hands radiating against her skin.

“No no I’m sorry I didn’t know either.” She replied, immediately after she spoke his hand pulled from her bare hip and from the shadow it appeared to be pushed through his hair.

“Sorry I’ll go.” She said picking up her things still in the dark

“No don’t worry about it I’ve been paged.” He replied

“Oh...thanks... if I’m honest I’ll only get like 10 minutes, Lim somehow doesn’t need sleep.” She replied laughing

“Oh yeah,” he said and then moved closer shocking her “her secret is coffee.” He whispered causing them both to laugh.

“Anyway go sleep I’m off to another surgery.” He said leaving the room, as the light flooded in they each managed to catch a glimpse of what they were wearing during that conversation, Claire was in a bra and scrub bottoms and Neil was in just scrub bottoms.

Chapter 2

Neil’s surgery went pretty long, nothing went wrong it was just a difficult and intricate surgery, he probably would have done much quicker if he was more awake. 

He headed straight for the on-call room he assumed Claire will have been paged into another surgery considering he just saw Park running about, who was also with Lim tonight.

He walked into the dark room and slid his shoes and shirt off and quickly got into bed it was warm as if Claire had just left it, however there was something odd, the warmth was all collected in one place at the side of the bed.

He rolled over to feel what it was, he hummed into the warmth however there was also another hum coming from where that warmth was resonating. 

He opened his eyes as wide as possible in shock when he saw her lying face to face with him in an on-call room bed.

It’s not that he hadn’t had a few inappropriate thoughts about doing this exact thing, however he had not seen it happening like this.

He jumped back out of the bed after the initial shock wore off, his movement startled her and they both jumped up.

“Sorry.” He apologised quickly looking to the floor holding the back of his head. “Oh my, I’m such a dumbass, I just got into the bed not thinking.” He said venting out everything he was thinking.

The light was now on as he had switched it on to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating due to sleep deprivation.

Claire was covering herself with the covers and was in shocked silence.

They both ended up silent and confused. Neil began picking his stuff up and heading to the door.

“Wait.” She said “I don’t want this to be awkward.” She continued stopping him from leaving the room.

She was getting a full show of his muscular body, and she was not complaining. 

“Okay how do I make this less awkward?” He asked.

“Eh just sleep in the bed over their,” she pointed to the other bed in the room and he turned the light of and went to the other bed.

This bed was not nearly as warm and did not have the company the other bed had. “Oh it’s so cold.” He whispered 

She giggled at his statement “you’d think a grown man could handle the coldness of duvet cover.” She teased him

“Well it’s a bit of a difference when you go from being warm and cosy, to getting kicked out into the North Pole.” He replied slightly joking.

She didn’t say anything she didn’t even laugh at his last remark she was thinking about her next move when she got up and walked slowly to his bed.

She climbed in beside her and before he could say a word she said “I was too warm in the other bed.” She said

They lay there for a bit unknowing how far to push the boundaries, she moved first moving her hand along his chest, she had set out for it to be a hug when, she stopped resting her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beat increasing.

She then moved ever so slightly closer and closer until her head was next to his defined shoulders, she slowly kissed from his shoulder up his neck and to his lips.

By the time she got there he was already passionately kissing her unable to wait any longer than necessary.

They were finally getting to the good bit when there was that horrible familiar shriek form both their pagers breaking them apart quickly.

They both rushed out the room to each of their emergencies.

# The End


End file.
